


Cat's Claw

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Minor Cat Grant/Lois Lane, Minor Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara decides to tell Lena something not even Alex knew about her, the fact that Kara and Cat Grant were together.





	Cat's Claw

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena asked.  
Kara chuckled meekly. “Sorry, I'm just going over in my head how to explain this. I just need to tell you something I've kept secret from even Alex.” 

“Wow. That is pretty serious. But you can tell me if you wish to.” Lena spoke.

“I love you, Lena, I truly do, but you were not the first woman I have been with.” Kara spoke.

“Okay, well, that's not a big surprise owing all the stuff you know how to do.” Lena grinned.  
Kara chuckled. “Yeah, well, it's just, the woman before you? The one I loved for awhile? It was Cat Grant.” 

Lena's eyes widened. “Wow. Kara, I did not expect that. She's almost as old as my mother.”   
“And your mom is a MILF if she wasn't evil.” Kara grinned.

Lena groaned. “Thanks, dear, now there's a mental image I'll never get out of my head.”   
“Sorry, not sorry.” Kara smirked.

“So, you and Cat Grant huh?” Lena chuckled. “So, how did that happen? You were working late and she called you into her office and said, 'Kara, eat me, please.” 

Kara groaned. “It wasn't like that. It was a slow build up. Then one day, we were in her office, and I saw how attractive she looked, and I kissed her.   
“Wow. How did she take it?” Lena asked.

“Very well. She said, 'Finally, Kara.” Kara spoke.

“So, then you naturally progressed into a relationship with your boss.” Lena smirked.

“Uh, yeah, that's what happened. And honestly, Cat is very nice and kind, and is not crazy. Nor is she crude.” Kara spoke.

“Well, you don't mind me when I'm crude in bed.” Lena smirked.  
“You're different, and besides, Cat and me were never a serious thing. We both knew that.” Kara spoke.  
“Dear, as long as you promise me you'll never want to bang my mother, I'm fine with this.” Lena grinned.

“Ew, no. I mean, honestly, if your mother wasn't evil, and you and I weren't in a relationship, then yeah, I'd hit that.” Kara smirked.

“You'd hit that? Dear, you need to get off the internet.” Lena chuckled.

“No, I love the internet. I'm very popular. Especially on Rule 34 sites.” Kara grinned.  
“KARA!” Lena yelped.

Kara smirked. “Turn about is fair play.” 

Lena grumbled. “Okay, Kara. Fine. I deserve that for my joke about my mother.” 

Kara smiled. “I love you, Lena, and that will never change. I just hope you don't mind knowing this secret.” 

“Dear, I love you too, and I personally find it neat that you and Cat got together. Although, she did tell you she had sex with Lois Lane right?” Lena spoke.

“What!?” Kara yelped.  
Lena frowned. “Oh, dear. Lex's notes on Superman were quite extensive. I figured that was something Cat would have told you, since I doubt Superman would have this discussion with you.” 

“Oh, this is great.” Kara groaned.  
Lena chuckled. “Looks like you learned something you didn't need to know.”   
Kara winced. “Yeah, I so did not need to know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story, I thought it would be neat to write a little bit of a backstory for Kara and Cat Grant, and also Cat Grant and Lois Lane.
> 
> Because that's nearly canon in comics, :P Like Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.


End file.
